Corpse Party 2: Dead Patient
Corpse Party 2: Dead Patient, released in Japan as is the latest installment in the Corpse Party survival horror adventure game series created by GrindHouse (a dōjin circle consisting of members of Team GrisGris) for PC. It is known under the abbreviation DP in Japan. This game has inspired drama CDs, a CD single, and various merchandises. The revamped version of Corpse Party 2: Dead Patient, named Corpse Party 2: DEAD PATIENT NEUES;, is built on the new “KENIX Engine NEUES” and features additional scenarios, game characteristics, play value, and an all—powered up depiction of fear and gore. The English localization of the first chapter has been announced by XSEED Games with expected release on October 23rd, 2019. Plot Awoken from a coma, Ayame Itou, a sophomore in high school, found herself on an operating table in an unknown hospital. EKG suction pads, tubes and a drip were running to various meters and monitoring equipment that all led back into her body. It felt like she had just awoken from pre-surgical anesthesia, but for some reason, there were no doctors in sight. As she slid herself off the table, Ayame realized in horror that most of her own memories had vanished. What happened? What is she doing here? Groggy from the anesthesia, she staggered out to the hallway. Bright hospital lights lit the way, it was a sight you'd see in any hospital anywhere. The odd part was that there was not a soul around. Patient records and clinical charts were strewn all over the place, and the plants were toppled over on their sides. The scene reminded her of a riot. Fighting against her rising sense of panic, Ayame set out to escape from the hospital, yet... http://grindh.web.fc2.com/cps2_index.html Gameplay The gameplay in Corpse Party 2: Dead Patient is very similar to that of Corpse Party. Players take control of a set of characters to explore the eerie hospital and escape from there. To do so, characters must interact with the environment to find clues and items needed to unlock the locked areas. Unfortunately, it won't be smooth sailing for the characters as zombies and other entities will be roaming around the hospital to catch and consume them. Players have to avoid and/or fight them if they want to survive. If players were caught, mashing a certain button will help players to break free from the starving zombies. Characters are also able to run before they're out of breath and move slower in pace. They will be able to run again after a while. One major change would be the item system. Once an item is selected from the item menu, it can be used over something in the map. Otherwise, you will interact with the object in the map as if you didn't have the item. Main Characters The majority of the cast of characters are all either patients or visitors in Amare Patriarcha Crucis hospital. Volume List Trivia *''Corpse Party 2: Dead Patient'' takes place in the same universe as Corpse Party, and is set five years after the events of Corpse Party: Blood Drive. *This is the first game in the series that doesn't feature any of the original Heavenly Host survivors from Kisaragi Academy, or any other survivors featured in any of the previous installments of the Heavenly Host Saga, as main characters. **However, three of the eight (plus original) Heavenly Host survivors still made appearances as supporting characters: ***Ayumi Shinozaki, Yoshiki Kishinuma and Satoshi Mochida, leaving Naomi Nakashima, Yuka Mochida, Satsuki Mizuhara and Paulownia students Aiko Niwa and Magari Mizuki the only survivors yet to make a appearance. ***Satoshi is the only Heavenly Host survivor by far to be involved in the incident in the hospital. References External Links * Official Japanese Site Category:Games